Incredibles 2: Mira's World
by Angelwings2002
Summary: Taking place after Hidden Hero, Mira is now struggling to get used to life outside of the island. Now she's living with a new family with more adventures, and troubles. Can she help her new family and save the world? And does she even belong in the outside world? Find out here! Tie-in to my Pixar Stories.
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Supers, or not

Chapter 1: Return of the Supers, or not

(Mira's P.O.V)

Everything happened so fast, we got into our costumes and rushed around as the Underminer appeared. I was really doing this. This was a first time we fought a villain since Syndrome.

"You two stay here. Mira, we're gonna need your eyes in the sky." Mr. Incredible said.

"Wait, should we be doing this? It is still illegal." Elastigirl pointed out.

"We're going to lose him." Mr. Incredible said as the Underminer had started drilling a hole in the ground.

"Oh all right." Elastigirl said, giving in and placed Jack-Jack in the stroller.

"Mira, come with us. One of you control the perimeter, keep the crowd back and safe. The other watch after Jack-jack." Elastigirl ordered and we started running off.

"But, I thought we were gonna..." Violet started.

"You heard your mother! Trampoline me!" Mr. Incredible was then shot up to the drill. I flew after them. Elastigirl followed me and started swinging on the buildings. My heart pounded inside my chest, I was still getting used to flying so there was bound to be a few bumps ahead, but so far everything looked okay.

I spoke to soon.

The drill had burst through the ground again without warning. Mr. Incredible wasn't anywhere to be seen. I assumed he was inside, but I doubt the Underminer was in control of it now. If he was, then the drill wouldn't have come up like this. Elastigirl swung from a building and landed on the drill and I followed suit as Mr. Incredible came up for the hatch.

"I can't steer it or stop it. And the Underminer's escaped!" Mr. Incredible explained.

"We'll have to stop it... Bob! The monorail!" Elastigirl then cried as we turned to see the monorail heading towards us, and the drill was knocking the railing over.

"Oh no!" I cried, but ice was then shot from underneath the train and a familiar face was skating by.

"Frozone! Yeah!" Mr. Incredible cheered.

"We have to stop this thing before it gets to the overpass!" Elastigirl exclaimed.

"I'll try to keep it away from the buildings!" Mr. Incredible said and leapt off the drill.

"I'm going to help Frozone with the monorail." I said and flew off from the drill. I quickly made my way over to the train and saw that it was at a stopping point. I quickly pried open the doors.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked as I ran in.

"Is that a super?"

"She looks like Echowave."

"Supers are back?"

That's what people murmured as I walked down the isle, checking to see if anyone had any injuries. Thankfully is seemed that wasn't the case.

"Echowave." I turned and saw Frozone had come in. "Lets get these people to safety." He urged and I nodded.

"Right, everyone exit in an orderly fashion please." I explained and people started to get out form their seats and headed to the doors. Once everyone was out we checked looked at the drill.

"That thing isn't stopping, come on." Frozone then started skating towards the drill and I flew after him.

"Thank you Supers!" A women called after us and I gave a wave before turning back to the task at hand.

The drill was really out of control. Frozone skated past a man that seemed to be excited we were out, but I paid no mind to him, as I saw Mr. Incredible, Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack head inside the drill. I gave a quick nod to Frozone and flew over the drill and helped Violet and Dash up. We ran in and saw Elastigirl struggling to pull the boiler down.

"Bob! Help me with the boiler!" She groaned and Mr. Incredible ran to her and helped pull it down.

"That should do it! What are you kids doing? Get out of here! This thing's gonna blow!" Elastigirl exclaimed, noticing us.

"There's no time!" Violet creed and handed Jack-Jack to her and used her force field as the boiler exploded and the drill seemed to stop. Violet released her force field and we all sighed in relief.

"We did it!" Dash cried happily and we all laughed then the top of the drill burst open.

"Freeze, Supers!" Several men with guns exclaimed and we all huddled together.

"Oh, what did we do?" Mr. Incredible asked out loud. I just looked up in fear. Staring at the guys who we were trying to save, but this wasn't a thank you.

This was an arrest.

Author's Note:

I'M ALIVE! YEAH! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long! I feel awful, but guess what!? The sequel is out! Yeah! Happy Holiday's!

I won't be posting the next chapter until next year though, but I wanted t9 gave you guys this before Christmas! Mira is back!

Also, but competition coming up! You know how all the Supers have their own them song? Well, I want one for Echowave! So I'm asking you guys to make one up yourselves! The winner gets their song featured in the story, and something else too. *wink wink*

Here's the rules:

1: You can only submit one song per person.

2: You have until I say so to submit it, you don't have to do it the first chapter.

3: You have to have a profile, so I can PM you of you are the winner, sorry guests but I'll need to PM the winner.

4: If you copy another's song you are disqualified.

5: Be creative!

Okay there we go! This'll be fun! Please PM me with any questions about the completion! I'll try and have the next Chapter out in January! And please review as well!


	2. Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm

Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm

(Mira's P.O.V)

I sat quietly with Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack. We were put in a small waiting room while Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible were busy with those who I assumed were the men in charge. I didn't say a word as I stared at the floor. Violet gave me a worried look.

'You Okay?'

'Not really, I was hoping to avoid being arrested.' I responded. She placed a shoulder on me

'I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen. And...I kinda made a mistake.' Violet admitted. I gave her a concerned look.

'What happened?' I asked nervously.

'I was upset that Dash got perimeter duty, and threw down my mask, and Tony saw me...' She explained, cringing at herself. My eyes widened, I was now worried about this situation.

'Did you tell Mr. Incredible or Elastigirl yet?' I asked.

'No, not yet. And just out of curiosity...why haven't you...' Violet thoughts then trailed off.

'What?' Before Violet could tell me we were interrupted.

"Are you guys having a mind conversation? Cause it's really annoying to be out of the loop." Dash huffed and we turned to him.

"It's called using telepathy. And yes we were, usually it's when conversations are needed to be kept private." I explained.

"Yeah well, there's no one here but us. And one can barley talk." Dash said, gesturing to our little brother who was crawling around the bland room.

"Okay, whenever you want to tell me something that Violet doesn't have to know, let me know." I said simply.

'Wait you wouldn't tell me?' Violet asked.

'Depends on if it's life threatening.' Was my response. Just then Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl walked in. Followed by Dicker and another man.

"You're all free to go, get changed first." The unknown man said and we all got our own clothes and put them on. Before I knew it we were in the back on a truck in a silent ride.

"Well, that went poorly." Bob deadpanned and Violet grimaced slightly.

'Go ahead, it's better if he knows.' I told her through the mind. She then turned to Bob.

"Dad, this is probably not the best time to tell you about this but something else happened today with a kid and my mask." Violet said.

"What happened?" He asked, annoyed that there was more bad news.

"I was frustrated and threw down my mask and Tony happened to be right there when I turned around." Violet explained, rubbing her arm.

"Don't worry honey, we'll take care of it." Helen replied and well pulled up at the motel. Everyone got out and I was about to walk up the stairs.

"Mira, hold on a second." I turned and saw Dicker in the passenger seat. I walked over and he pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to me.

"This came earlier today, from your aunt." He explained and I took the rectangular package from him.

"Thank you." I said and walked to our room.

"What's that?" Dash asked speeding towards me.

"A package from my aunt." I said simply and sat on the bed.

"Well, are you gonna open it?" Violet asked and I hesitated for a moment before ripping off the paper and opening the box to reveal a pair of glasses.

"Uh, I'm confused. I thought you had 20-20 vision." Dash said as I took the glasses out of the box and examined them.

"I do, they're not to help me see." I then put them on and opened my eyes. "They're to make me seem normal." I explained and Jack-Jack giggled.

"Whoa, you have blue pupils now! How'd that happen!?" Dash asked excitedly.

"My aunt made a design for these a long time ago. They project a hologram onto my eyes, making it seem like I have pupils. It's better then using contacts, I can't stand those things." I explained as I took off the glasses.

"Wow, that's really cool. Um, is there any reason you chose blue for your 'eye color'?" Violet asked.

"My mom's eyes were blue. So with these I can have both my parents eyes." I explained and smiled softly.

"Well, it's suits you." Violet commented.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

Later we got Chinese food take out and sat around the table. Dash beamed and was about to take an egg roll.

"Did you wash your hands?" Violet asked him.

"He didn't." I responded and Dash ran to the bathroom and ran back.

"With soap?" Violet asked.

"Nope." I answered. Dash ran to the bathroom again and tried to reach for the egg roll again.

"Did you dry them?" She asked and Dash shook his hands to dry the water and took an egg roll, stuffing it in his mouth.

"You don't need to be a mind reader to know that." I commented as Dash opened up a box.

"What? Is this all vegetables? Who ordered all vegetables?" He demanded with his mouth full.

"I did. They're good and you're going to have some." Helen said, serving some to him.

"Thank you Helen." I said, as I took some vegetables for myself.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Violet asked.

"What?" Bob asked, with his mouth full as well.

"The elephant in the room." Violet explained.

"What elephant?" Bob asked.

"I guess not then." Violet sighed.

"You're referring to today." Helen said all knowingly.

"Yeah, what's the deal with today?" Dash asked angrily.

"Some people don't appreciate other people helping if it causes damage." I muttered as I ate some carrots.

"We all made mistakes. For example, you kids were supposed to watch Jack-Jack." Helen said sternly.

"Babysitting, while you guys let Mira do the important stuff." Violet huffed.

"We talked about this. You're not old enough to decide about these things. And Mira wasn't supposed to be fighting, just giving us an eye in the sky." Helen explained.

"If you want I'll watch Jack-Jack next time." I offered.

"We are old enough to help out." Violet said.

"Yeah!" Dash agreed.

"Isn't that what you tell us, Dad?" Violet asked, tiring towards Bob who was eating some broccoli.

"Yeah, well, 'help out' can mean many different things." Bob said.

"But we're supposed to help, if there's trouble." Violet reasoned.

"Well, yeah, but..." Mr. Incredible started.

"Aren't you glad we helped today?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, I know but..."

"You said that you were proud of us." Violet added.

"Well, yeah, I was. Am!" Bob said.

"We wanna fight bad guys!" Dash exclaimed and Jack-Jack babbled something similar to that.

"No, you don't!" Helen said sternly.

"You said things were different now." Violet protested.

"And they were, on the island. But I didn't mean that from now on..." Helen explained.

"So now, we've gotta go back to never using our powers." Violet huffed.

"I'm already used to that anyway." I muttered and took an egg roll.

"It defines who I am." Dash declared.

"We're not saying you have...What?" Bob asked his son in confusion.

"Someone on TV said it." Dash explained.

"Can we just eat? The dinner, while it's hot?" Helen asked hopefully.

"Did we do something wrong?" Dash asked worriedly.

"Yes." Helen said.

"No. We didn't do anything wrong." Bob growled sternly.

"Superheroes are illegal. Whether it's fair or not, that's the law." Helen explained.

"The law should be fair. What are we teaching our kids?" Bob asked.

"To respect the law!" Helen cried.

"Even when the law is disrespectful?" Bob asked again.

"If laws are unjust, there are laws to change them! Otherwise, it's chaos!" Helen explained in a loud and stern voice.

"Which is exactly what we have!" Bob exclaimed.

BAM! Helen had slammed her hands on the table and we were silent as Bob took an egg roll and ate it silently. Something about the tension unsettled me. Then again, I was never faced with this many arguments before.

"I just thought it was kinda cool." Violet commented, breaking the silence.

"What was?" Helen asked, in a calmer voice.

"Fighting crime as a family." Violet said, looking around the table.

"It was cool. But it's over. The world is what it is. We have to adapt." Helen explained.

"That doesn't mean it will be easy." I sighed.

"Are things bad?" Dash asked.

"Things are fine." Helen assured him and Dash used his super speed to finish eating his meal.

"May I be excused?" Dash asked and didn't wait for an answer as he sped off, placing his dishes in the sink and sat in the bed. He turned on the t.v to a monster movie of some sort.

"How much longer in the motel, Dad?" Violet then asked.

"Uh..." Bob hesitated to answer.

"Not much longer, honey." Helen assured her.

After dinner Violet and I sat with Dash as we watched the movie. Helen and Bob were outside and sitting by the pool.

"You were kinda quiet at dinner, everything okay?" Violet asked.

"I didn't really know what to say. I've only been part of this family for a while. And back on the island, I was allowed to use my powers, I just didn't as much. Mainly because I was scared to use it. Now, everything is different for me." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, have you at least felt better about your powers?" Violet asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I've improved a great deal. When I rarely used them at all and actually did use them, it drained my energy so I had to go off into my mind-scape to 'recharge'. Now I've been using them a lot more and have gotten used to that. I have to re charge less and less." I explained and gave Violet and Dash a smile.

"I owe you two for that. Thanks." I said sincerely. Violet then wrapped me in a hug.

"It's nice to finally have a sister." She half joked and I laughed softly.

Later when we settled down Helen and Bob came back, but they headed back to the door not too long after.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked.

"The fresh air is especially good tonight." Bob said, yeah he's hiding something.

"If Jack-Jack wakes up..." Helen started.

"I know the drill." Violet sighed and Helen kissed us goodbye and I noticed Violet's gaze drift towards Helen's boots.

'Do you know what they are really doing?' Violet asked me and I shook my head.

'All I know is that they are hiding something, maybe they don't want us to worry.' I thought.

'Great...' Violet seemed to mutter sarcastically in her thoughts and we turned back into the screen.

'Ug, it's so clear to see that guy is the one behind all this!' Dash thought, but he didn't seem to noticed I heard it.

"Dash you're thinking out loud again." I deadpanned.

"Dang it!"

I laughed and turned back to the screen. Part of me can't help thinking that all of this is the only calm we'll feel, before the storm hits. The only question was, what would the storm bring?

Author's Note:

Yes, Chapter 2 done! Sorry that took so long, I'll try to get more writing done sooner. Hope this was all worth the wait, I know it's not that long, just beta with me.

Anyway, please leave a review! And if your still interested in the theme song competition, please P.M me for any questions! I'll be happy to answer them! And I'll see you all in Chapter 3!

Disneyheart3: I did have a Merry Christmas, thank you. I hope your new year is going well!

Ciandoo: Aww, I'm glad you liked it! I will definitely keep it up!


	3. Chapter 3: Moving into Changes

Chapter 3: Moving into Changes

(Mira's P.O.V)

I couldn't sleep well last night. Millions of thoughts had swarmed my head, I was very concerned about the future for this family. Not only did Bob or Helen not have jobs, but if neither of them get a job, we'd have to move. It wasn't fun thinking about all that. I finally managed to get some sleep.

The next morning I went to breakfast with Violet and Dash. When we made it to the kitchen Bob and Helen were talking excitedly. When they saw us they quieted down, but their smiles remained, and we all took our seats. Jack-Jack gave out a baby laugh and we all were silent for a moment.

"Okay, what's going on?" Violet asked cautiously. Helen smile widened as she spoke.

"Well, last night I got a great job opportunity, and I accepted. So we are moving into a new house." She announced and we all smiled.

"Really! That's great news mom!" Violet beamed.

"Yes, new house! Finally!" Dash cheered and zipped around the house.

"Congratulations." I said sincerely.

Everyone was so excited and so was I. This was a new beginning for all of us. Though I was curious of what Helen's new job was. She didn't mention anything about what it was, or who hired her. I figured she wanted to keep it that way for now, even though I was tempted to find out for myself. Before long we all finished packing and a driver came to pick us up and Helen got a call from her new boss.

"Mr. Deavor, it's wonderful but it's too generous." Helen said thankfully.

"Nonsense! That's the least we can do. We're partners now! Can't have my partners living in a motel." Mr. Deavor replied happily. That name sounded familiar to me.

"But whose house? Is it a house?" Helen asked.

"It's my house. I have several. I'm not using that one. Stay as long as you need." Mr. Deacon explained as the house came into view and my eyes widened. It was huge! And from what I could tell would have a beautiful view. I could tell by everyone's faces that they were impressed too.

"I don't know what to say." Helen said.

"How about 'thanks'?" Bob suggested. The car pulled up and we walked inside the front door. Part of me wonders if the house is bigger in the inside then it is on the outside.

"This is our new house!" Dash exclaimed and immediately ran off to explore.

"Okay, easy, tiger. It's being loaned to us." Helen corrected.

"This is homey." Violet observed.

"I'll admit it's not what I expected for our first house to be." I commented.

"Look at this place. Deavor bought it from an eccentric billionaire who liked to come and go without being seen so the house has multiple hidden exits." Bob explained.

"Good thing we won't stand out. Wouldn't want to attract any unnecessary attention." Violet said half heartedly, I gave her a playful nudge and we laughed.

"It's got a big yard!" Dash cried from outside and zipped away.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Helen asked.

"Near a forest!"

"Would you rather be at the motel?" Bob replied smugly.

"And a pool!" *SPLASH* Sounds like Dash had jumped in said pool.

"What exactly is Mom's new job?" Violet asked curiously.

"I like to know myself." I added.

"The important thing is we're out of the motel." Bob assured us placing his arms on our shoulders and giving us a light squeeze. Now I was even more curious, it sounded like Helen's job was a big deal. So why the secrecy? Something wasn't right.

"I like Mom's new job! Oh, ho, ho!" Dash cried, now soaking wet, and he grabbed some sort of remote that was on the wall, pressing a button that made the panels of the floor separate revealing the water underneath it.

"Dash, you shouldn't play with that." I warned him, as we stepped back.

"Come on, it's fine!" Dash insisted as he pressed another button causing a water fall feature to activate from above us.

"Well, check out the water features." Bob commented, impressed. Dash pressed a button that allowed us to cross the pathway to the other side of the river Dash had made. More buttons were pressed, causing a fire place with a dining table to be activated, and a t.v that appeared from the floor.

"Wicked cool!" Dash smiled happily. He then pressed another button that caused the floor under the couch to open, and to fall into water.

"Hey! Dash! Stop it! Not the couch! Stop it!" Bob exclaimed.

"No! Dash!" Helen cried and Dash panicked and started pressing more buttons, which ended up making it worse.

"Stop!"

"Don't touch the buttons!"

"The couch!"

"Dash!"

"Oh, no. Oh, boy."

Yelling, do much yelling! I couldn't handle it. Especially since I knew how Dash felt by being pressured while he was trying to fix it. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

'STOP!' I screamed in their minds and they all flinched.

I then flew up to Dash and snatched the remote out of his hand and looked at it for a moment before pressing a couple buttons that stopped the water flow and close the floors that Dash first opened up.

"You should have looked at the button's labels first. Now, get the couch out of the water so we can dry it and I'll close the floors." I instructed Dash nodded and ran to his family, who were already picking up the couch. Once they were done I pressed the button that closed the floors and put it back in it's spot. I then turned to everyone.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and they all turned to me.

"Sorry for what?" Helen asked.

"I...I screamed in your minds. That isn't something I should do without a warning first." I explained as I floated down to the floor.

"Mira, we aren't mad. In fact, I'm glad you stopped us, we shouldn't have been yelling so much. It wasn't helping." Helen said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, that means a lot." I smiled.

Later I was helping Violet unpacking her stuff in her new room. It seemed really nice and cozy. Better than the room I had on the island.

"Okay, I think that's it." Violet said as she placed a clock on her dresser.

"Looks like it." I said, looking around the room once more.

"So, should we move on to your room?" Violet suggested and I nodded, picking up a small box.

"Sounds good." I said and we walked down the hall and I opened the door. I gasped.

The room was amazing! The walls were painted purple with huge clouds painted on them and there was a twin bed against the wall, right by a window that looked down at the pool. It also had a white dresser and a nightstand that was by the bed. A door that I believe was for a closet. On the other side of the room was a mirror and a table, which I assumed was for putting in makeup. The point was, I loved it and even squealed with delight. I opened my box and pulled out Fluff, my stuffed elephant and the glasses my Aunt gave me.

"Wow, you really seem to like it." Violet commented.

"I do...back on the island, my room was so plain and boring. It wasn't fun or unique, now I can do what ever I want with it. Not to mention...it reminds me of my old room." I explained.

"You mean...your nursery? You remember that?" Violet asked.

"Having mind powers allows me to be slightly more advanced than the average teen. It's a reason I was homeschooled, I would have been far to ahead of my grade. So, I have memories that most people would have forgotten." I explained as I put Fluff on my bed and my glasses case on the nightstand.

"I guess that makes sense." Violet said and I smiled.

"I don't think I say this enough, but I'm glad to have a sister. You, Dash, Jack-Jack, Bob, and Helen mean so much to me. I've never felt more free and happy at the same time." I said and hugged her, Violet was caught of guard, but hugged me back.

"You're welcome Mira, and I'm glad to have a sister too." She replied and I felt tears in my eyes. I was happy.

Later, after a quick dinner, we all got ready for bed. Helen had already gone to her job. I've gotten into my pajamas and settled into my new bed. Drifting off into a dream.

Fear.

I sensed it all over the place. This wasn't the mind-scape. It was a dream, but it felt so real. I started to walk around, hoping to wake up soon. All around me it was red. I took a breath and stopped for a moment. Waiting. Something about this place felt familiar, but it was corrupted somehow. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in my super suit. Okay, something definitely was off.

"Mira, help!" A voice cried out...wait...I knew that voice.

"Luxo? Where are you!?" I called out and kept looking around, but I didn't see the lamp.

"Mira! Over here!" I whipped my head and saw a black figure a few feet away.

"Luxo! Hang on, I'm coming!" I said and flew over to him, but I hit an invisible force and fell to the ground.

"W-what?" I asked and saw that something was grabbing at Luxo, pulling him in some kind of portal, and this invisible force field was blocking me.

"Mira, you need to get help! They'll find you when the time comes! You have to trust them!" Luxo explained as he struggled against the grasp. Then it hit me, this was Luxo's fear I sensed. He was afraid of whatever was grabbing him. Getting a closer look I noticed that it was several pairs of arms.

"I don't understand, why can't I help you now!?" I asked and banged on the invisible wall again.

"Because you're not really here, I was lucky to reach you in your dream, but you gotta trust them! Their names are Ang-!" Luxo was then pulled through the portal and the world around me seemed to shatter and I fell through a crack.

I shot up out of my bed and gasped for air. I quickly looked around and saw that I was back in my new room. I kept breathing heavily and felt my heart to make sure it was beating. It was beating, at a million miles per hour! I could still hear Luxo's screams for help and couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't just a dream. I knew one thing...

Something was wrong, and I really need to figure out what it was.

Author's Note:

Haha, cliffhanger. One thing, you won't figure out what happened until the story after this. Oops. Not sorry! Before you hate me, I promise it'll, make more sense later! Maybe check out my other Pixar stories if you really want more information.

Anyway, I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I had a bit of writers block. Hopefully it won't take me too long next time. And remember, I'm still looking for suggestions of what Echowave's theme song should be! Winner, gets the sing featured! Please PM me with any questions! Now, onto my lovely reviewers!

Guest: Great question! You have to understand that Mira is still getting used to being a part of a big family, and she lost both of her parents In a short amount of time. Don't worry, more on that later. ;)

Omar Garcia Jr: Sorry, Mira isn't joining Elastigirl in the missions. Yet. Mira is still young. Also I like your idea in the theme song. It's interesting. The reaction for Jack-Jack's Powers will come soon though.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning to Evening

Chapter 4: Morning to Evening

(Mira's P.O.V)

I didn't get much sleep after that strange encounter with Luxo. It was strange and terrifying. I had so many questions about what happened.

What or who was Luxo afraid of?

Why did he reach out to me?

Where did those...things take him?

How could I even help him?

And who is Ang-?

It was clear that Luxo was cut off when trying to tell me that name, but it really wasn't much to go on. He even seemed to mention that there was more then one people he was trying to tell me about. I sighed to myself as I saw that it was nearly time to get up and go to school.

School...right. I still had that.

I got up and put on a dark pink shirt with jeans and put my hair in a pony tail. Finally was my glasses. I put them on and looked in the mirror as I adjusted them carefully. I smiled to myself and grabbed my pink and purple school bag and walked downstairs to find Violet, Jack-Jack and Bob already down. I sat down next to Violet and poured myself some Fiber O's.

"Morning." I said and Bob turned around.

"Morning, Mira...wha...why are you wearing...?" Bob asked pointing to his eyes.

"They're glasses from my aunt that make it seem like I have pupils." I explained as I poured milk in my bowl and Dash ran down grabbing for the Sugar Bombs only for Bob to pull it away.

"No Sugar Bombs on my watch." He deadpanned as he poured Dash some Fiber O's. He defeatedly ate them and looked around.

"Where's Mom?" He asked, mouthful.

"She's up and out. She's at her new job doing hero work." Bob explained and I paused mid-chew.

"She's what?" I asked in confusion.

"But I thought superheroes were still illegal." Violet said, just as confused as I was.

"They are, for now." Bob nodded.

"So Mom is getting paid to break the law?" Violet asked.

"Wasn't she the one who told us NOT to fight bad guys?" I added.

"She's not breaking...She's an advocate for superheroes. It's a new job." Bob explained, not really clearing anything up.

"So, Mom is going out illegally...to explain why she shouldn't be illegal." Violet said.

"Hey...Hey! The bus is here!" Bob exclaimed as the bus was driving towards our house. We quickly jumped out of our seats and slipped our backpacks on.

"Whoa! Grab your stuff quickly! Go on, get on the...Put your homework in your pack!Bye-bye!" Bob called after us as we ran towards the bus. Once on, Violet and I sat down and we were off to school.

I quickly wrote down notes in English class as Mr. Bird gave his lecture. Though I wanted to focus on other things. With Elastigirl doing hero work, many heroes would be able to come out of the dark, but I was worried that some people may see it as more destruction. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if heroes weren't made legal. What would happen to everyone with powers? I sighed to myself as I turned back to Mr. Bird.

"...And of course sign ups for the school newspaper are always open. We'd love to have some of your on our team." Mr. Bird concluded and the bell ran for lunch.

"Remember to finish your chapters of your novel by tonight! There's a quiz next class." He announced as we all walked towards the cafeteria. I went in the lunch line with Violet and her friends Rebecca and Carol, who apparently were talking about was the incident with City Hall.

"I think that the politicians are overreacting." Rebecca said as she put a fruit cup on her tray.

"I know right! That villain's drill could have destroyed City Hall! We were lucky that the heroes were there!" Carol added. Violet and I just exchanged a glance silently as we took our trays and walked over to a table.

"There's also the case with kids having powers. Imagine being a parent and having to tell your kid that society can't expect you for who you are! It's ridiculous." Rebecca added as we all sat down and they looked at Violet and me.

"You two have been quiet, what are your thoughts?" Carol asked. I glanced at Violet and noticed her watching Tony laugh with some of his friends. So I cleared my throat.

"I agree with what you're saying. It's unfair to make supers outcast when more and more kids will gain super abilities. I feel like they aren't taking that into consideration." I said, adjusting my glasses slightly.

"Wow, that's actually a really good point. Have they seen every comic book villain? Making them an outcast is how villains are made. Then we would need heroes, and the whole thing is just pointless!" Rebecca exclaimed in frustration.

"Wouldn't it be cool if there was actually a secret school for heroes? And that's how they train to fight crime?" Carol said thoughtfully.

"That would be helpful." I muttered and ate a piece of fruit. The rest of lunch we all just talked about school and about our new house. I smiled, cause this is something living on the island could never bring me.

After school I unpacked my things and got to work on reading the novel. Though I couldn't focus too much since. A lot was going on already. I just started my math when I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter." I replied and Violet walked in.

"Hey Mira, have you seen the hair dryer?" She asked hopefully.

"I put it in the cabinets under the bathroom sink." I responded.

"Okay, thanks." She said then noticed something else on my desk.

"Oh, are you thinking about joining the school newspaper?" She asked and I froze for a second and glanced at the flyer I took out of my bag. I grabbed it before English started and nearly forgot about it all day.

"Um, yeah. It seemed interesting. Though I'm having second thoughts about it." I admitted.

"What, why? I think you'd be great at it." Violet asked.

"I just think...well I don't know what I think...my mom was a reporter. That's how she met my dad, but...I don't want the bad memories to hold me back." I explained.

"I think you should do it. I mean, it's your choice in the end, but you won't know what will happen unless you try." Violet said and she left my room leaving me alone with my thoughts and I looked over at the flyer again.

I had a lot of thinking to do.

Later I decided to get something to eat. Yes I had dinner but I just wanted something small. I walked down stairs only to see that Violet was still here. That can't be right. Tony was supposed to pick her up an hour ago right?

"Honey, why are you..." Bob was cut off by Violet.

"Don't say anything." She pleaded and ran upstairs with her coat, brushing past me. Bob followed her and looked at me questioningly and I could only shrug as I followed her to her room. Bob came up behind me and knocked.

"It's Dad and Mira. Are you okay?" Bob asked.

"Do you need anything?" I added.

"I'm fine. I don't wanna talk about it." Violet's muffled voice responded.

"Tony didn't even call?" Bob asked in confusion.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Violet repeated.

"Oh, honey..."

"Dad! If you want me to feel better, then leave me alone. Please?" Violet begged and Bob slowly lowered his hand from the door and walked off. I watched him go before I turned back to the door.

"I'm sorry Violet." I said.

"It's not your fault." Was the only response I got and I walked back to my room and closed the door.

Things were getting out of hand. I then remembered something I had and I knelt down by my bed and peaked under it. I then pulled out a laptop and placed it on my desk and turned it on. I waited for a moment as the screen turned static before it settled into a normal screen.

"Hello?" I asked and Aunt Mirage smiled back at me.

"Mira, it's so nice to see you. How are you?" My auntie asked.

"I'm okay. Just a lot has been going on right now." I responded.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked all knowingly and I nodded.

"It's just, Dash had trouble with his homework, Violet just got stood up by her date, Helen is out doing hero work, Bob is trying to juggle all this information and Jack-Jack...okay nothings wrong with him other than the fact he's a baby and still growing. Anyway, the whole thing is stuff I'm not used to. I'm worried that I won't be able to help them. I've been so used to it just being you taking care of me, and I was taking care of myself as I got older." I explained and sighed heavily. My aunt smiled softly.

"I know this is all very new to you, but that doesn't mean it's hopeless. I saw you on the news. I believe that you will be a great hero. And with that comes balancing two sides of your life. I've watched you grow into a remarkable and independent young woman. I know you'll find your place there." Aunt Mirage assured me.

"I just feel like I'm still out of place." I admitted.

"That's only natural. No one expects you to be used to all this right away. Give it time." Aunt Mirage said and I smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Mirage. I needed to hear that. So, how are you doing?" I asked.

We talked for a little over an hour. Aunt Mirage had been sent to a reclusive island where she was working on...secure information for the government. I didn't know anything about it and honestly it's for the best. Soon I got tried and decided it was best to turn in and we said our goodbyes. I closed the laptop and yawned.

"Maybe just a small snack." I mumbled to myself and walked downstairs to see Bob asleep on the couch. I then heard something outside and gasped.

Jack-Jack was fighting a raccoon!

I quickly rushed over to a sleeping Bob, who was on the couch, and shook him in order to wake him.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I urged and he snorted and shot up.

"Mira, what are you...?"

"No time, look!" I exclaimed and pointed outside as I rushed to the door as Bob followed me.

"Uh-oh." Bob gasped and ran to pull the door open. I flew over to Jack-Jack and picked up the raccoon as Bob got his youngest. The raccoon struggled out of my grip and I turned to Bob and gasped.

"No, no, no! No! No, no, no. No, no, no. No, no, no!" Bob cried as multiple Jack-Jack's appeared and started advancing towards the raccoon, who scurried away. He ran off and hissed at us before disappearing into the night. The copies formed back into one Jack-Jack and Bob was thankfully holding him. We both turned to the baby.

"You have powers! Yeah, baby, and there's not a scratch on you! Did you go through the locked door? Are those your powers? Who can multiply like rabbits and go right through any solid..." Bob trailed off and suddenly Jack-Jack sneezed and a burst of a power came out of him, fire, lighting and lasers eyes to exact. I nearly fell over from shock.

"Oh, my God!" Bob gasped

"What. Just. Happened?" I asked, Bob didn't give me an answer because the phone rang and he rushed inside to answer it and handed me Jack-Jack.

"Hello?" Bob answered.

"Hey, honey. You weren't gonna call me?" Helen's muffled voice asked.

"Oh, hey! No. I mean, yes, yeah..." Bob stuttered, no doubt still processing the current events.

"I just didn't wanna wake you. The strangest thing just happened out in the yard." Bob explained.

"Sounds like I just woke you up." Helen commented.

"No, no. It's just, Jack-Jack..."

"He had an accident! I knew it! I'm coming home right now! I never should have..." Helen exclaimed worriedly and I started bouncing Jack-Jack gently.

"No accident. Stay there and finish your mission. You never should...What? You don't think I can do this?" Bob asked.

"No, no. Sorry. I misspoke. Do you need me to come back?"

"No, no. No, I've got this. Everything's great." Bob assured her and I cocked my head in confusion.

"What happened with Jack-Jack?" Helen asked.

"Nothing. He's in excellent health." Bob replied.

"Well, that's good. How was Violet's date?" Helen asked, just as Violet came down. She was invisible but her clothes were still there.

"Uh..."

"That was tonight, right?" Helen asked as a crying Violet grabbed a cartoon of ice cream and a big spoon before going back upstairs.

"Yes. Good. All fine and good." Bob lied.

"And Jack-Jack went down with no trouble?"

"Fine, yes, no trouble." Bob said, looking at me and I noticed Jack-Jack glaring at the raccoon, who came back.

"And Dash got his homework done?"

"All done." Bob turned to Dash, who was sleeping on the table.

"And Mira's doing okay?"

"Yes, she's just fine. Perfectly okay." Bob said looking at me and I gave a signal nod.

"So, things haven't spiraled out of control the moment I left?" Helen asked jokingly.

"Amazing as it may seem, it has been quite uneventful in fact. How about you?" Bob asked.

"I saved a runaway train! Ahahahahaha!" Helen exclaimed happily and Bob got caught of guard for a moment and quickly turned on the t.v.

"It was so great! The mayor was there to cut the ribbon on this new train.

"Elastigirl pursued the train and was able to successfully activate...

"Blah, blah, blah. He says a few words, cuts the ribbon...and the train starts pulling out of the station backwards..."

"...track of its brand new hovertrain..."

"...malfunctioned..."

"...thanking Elastigirl..."

"Superhero Elastigirl..."

"Elastigirl..."

"Boom! No casualties! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"...specialized motorbike."

"saving all of the passengers..."

"One thing leads to another and suddenly, I go after it! I'm telling you, honey, it was a saga!" Helen exclaimed happily.

The whole thing moved so fast between Helen's story telling and Bob switching through the different news channel's it was a whole blur. The fact that Jack-Jack has a variety of powers doesn't help things. Soon Bob put on a forced grin.

"That's fantastic, honey! And on your first night. I am so proud of you, really." Bob said through gritted teeth and banged his head in the table.

"I'm proud of you, honey. I know you want to get out there and you will soon. And you'll be amazing. I couldn't have done this if you hadn't taken over so well. Thanks for handling everything." Helen said gratefully.

"It's nothing." Bob sighed.

"I love you, honey. I'll be back soon. Sweet dreams." Helen said.

"Sweet dreams, honey." Bob said, hanging up on the phone. I walked over to him, with Jack-Jack now fast asleep.

"I know things are stressful right now, but Helen is proud of you. And I'm sure we can figure out Jack-Jack's powers. We should get some sleep." I said simply and walked upstairs with Jack-Jack and Bob follows me, holding Dash.

I placed Jack-Jack in his crib, though I had to move a table and books first, and watched him sleep. I couldn't help but smile at him and laughed. I now know the reason why Syndrome was struggling to carry him. It makes sense now.

"Thanks little brother, you're one special kid." I whispered and kissed his forehead before I walked out and shut the door, heading to my bed I took my Elephant and snuggled with it before drifting off.

Author's Note:

Okay, first up HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY. To anyone who has a mother, is a mother, or is going to be a mother! You all rock!

I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry. Life gets in the way...and it's hard to jump over it. I'm glad I got to post this chapter today since it involved Mira talking to her Aunt, who was a mother like figure for her for a long time.

Funny how things works out.

Now about the competition, there are people giving me suggestions for Echowave's theme song. Thought most of them are actual songs. I'm looking for a short song like Frozone's, Elastigirl's, or Mr. Incredible's. Short, and fun!

Think of it like writing a poem.

Okay, now onto the reviews!

n1ghtdr34m3r: I'm really glad you like Mira's character. That means so much to me. Your review made my day! Thank you!

Omar Garcia Jr (Guest): Ding, Ding, Ding. You figured out part of Luxo's message. Good for you?

Disneyheart3: Oh don't worry about it! I'm glad you were excited for the next story.


	5. Chapter 5: Memory Trouble

Chapter 5: Memory Trouble

(Mira's P.O.V)

I was at school and walking with Violet. She was going to confront Tony about their date night mishap. I sighed as we came to my locker and I opened it. Not long after Tony came to his and Violet was about to walk over when I stopped her.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here? I can go with you if you want." I offered but she shook her head.

"Nah, I'll handle it." She assured me and walked over to him as I put some of my stuff in my locker and took out the other things I needed.

"Oh. Uh, hello." I heard Tony say.

"We're in a new house. I did write my address on your locker...in permanent ink." Violet said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why didn't she just text him?

"Oh, is that what that is?"

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"That's funny. Points for funny. Oh, was it the weird outfit? Because there's a reason. I'm in a drama class... and they just wanna do Shakespeare...but they're like, 'Try to make it relevant for the kids.' So, like, 'Oh, superheroes! Kids love superheroes.'" Vile.t begun ranting to him and I got a closer look at Tony's features. He seemed, really confused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He nodded.

"You wanna wear one kind of tights...and then they're like, 'No, wear these other kind of tights.'"

"Do I know you?"

Violet froze at those words and without saying anything she brushed roughly past him and stormed down the stairs. I looked at Tony and took a breath.

'I'm gonna regret this.' I thought to myself and I went into Tony's mind.

I looked for any signs of Violet but I couldn't find anything other than the moment they just had. I went back to a couple days ago and realized the several hours about the game were missing. Something wasn't right. Tony actually didn't remember Violet at all. Somehow, he forgot about asking her out and...well everything. I closed my locker door and walked right by him.

He didn't even give me a glance.

I walked down the stairs to see Violet crying on the last step and wrapped my right arm around her.

"I'm sorry."

"...thanks..."

I didn't get much rest that night. Everything seemed to be falling apart and I couldn't do anything to help with it. I groaned, tossing and turning in my bed and sighed. I really hoped that Elastigirl was having a better week then we were. Eventually, I trudged out of bed and walked down stairs. Perking up at the smell of waffles.

"Ah! Ooh! Ah! Oh!" Bob winced as he took one out of the waffle iron and placed it on the plate. I got myself one and pour syrup on it as Violet came down with messy hair and a grumpy expression.

"Boys are jerks, and superheroes suck." She deadpanned.

"Good morning!" Bob said jokingly. I didn't see a real reason to joke about this.

"He takes one look at me in that suit...and decides to pretend he doesn't even know me." Violet grumbled and Bob walked over to the fridge to get some milk.

"He's protecting himself. If he really did see you, it's best that he forget. It's better for you, too. I can't tell you how many memories Dicker's had to erase over the years...when someone figured out your mother's or my identity...Ohhh!" Bob gasped as he closed the fridge to see and angry Violet. It clicked, that's why I couldn't find any trace of Violet in Tony's memories! They've been erased...uh oh...

"It was Dicker! You told him about Tony!" Violet exclaimed.

"Honey..."

"You had me erased from Tony's mind!" She cried and rushed upstairs. Jack-Jack babbled for a moment as I sighed. Violet then came back with her suit and threw it in the sink.

"I hate superheroes! And I renounce them! I renounce them!" She declared and turned on the garbage disposal. When that didn't work she screamed in frustration and started chewing on her suit and growled loudly at it before throwing it at the wall and storming upstairs and slamming her door.

"Is she having adolescence?" Dash asked, with his mouthful.

"I think it's more than just that." I sighed and finished my waffle. I grabbed Violet's super suit and took it upstairs with me and placed it under my bed with my own. I went to the bathroom and pulled out a couple things from the cabinet. I then walked to Violet's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away dad!"

"It's Mira, wanna do each other's hair and make up?" I asked and Violet cracked open the door and noticed how much stuff I was carrying. She let me in and we sat on the floor. We did light makeup on one another and she ended up braiding me hair. I'll admit it looked very nice. I was brushing her hair when she finally spoke up.

"Can you erase Tony from my head?"

I stopped mid-brush, I wasn't totally thrown off by the question, but it still wasn't a comfortable topic. I took a breath before resuming brushing her hair.

"Violet, memory erasing isn't something I like to do. I could do it, yes, but I won't. Not on you. Believe me, messing with memories is dangerous. I'm surprised Dicker managed to get that kind of technology. So no, I won't erase Tony from your mind." I answered simply.

"Mira...I...I just want to forget having feelings for someone who doesn't even know me anymore..." She whimpered slightly and I walked in front of her.

"Listen Violet, I remember a lesson my father told me when I first started showing signs of my abilities. He said that breaking a mind can be done in a snap while fixing a broken mind can take either a couple days or a couple months. Right now, your mind is intact and Tony's has a hole in it. Believe me if I could I would have tried to repair that hole, but I'm not that experienced. I fear I would make it worse. That's why I don't want to erase your memories." I explained and Violet stared at me before nodding.

"I understand. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay, this isn't really common knowledge. My mom used to say that we can't move to the future without having a past to look back on. That always seemed to fit in to my dad's lessons." I said and smiled thoughtfully.

"That's very wise...I'll bet you miss them." Violet said and I nodded, clutching the hairbrush tighter.

"I do..."

We sat in silence for a moment when Bob called up to us form the stair way.

"Girls! Gets ready, we're going out to dinner tonight!" He called and I nearly dropped the brush in surprise. I didn't realize how much time had passed.

I shrugged at Violet and grabbed my glasses and we headed downstairs and got in the car. It was a surprisingly long drive, but we soon stopped at a restaurant called 'The Happy Platter', where have I heard that before. I glanced at Bob who looked surprisingly happy about this place. Now I was really curious about what was going on.

"Why did we drive all the way across town for 'The Happy Platter'?" Violet asked dully as we walked inside.

"We'd like a booth over there, near the philodendron." Bob said to the hostess and turned to us. "Good, right? Near the philodendron." We day at the booth and I was with Violet while Dash was next to Bob and Jack-Jack has a high chair to himself.

"This platter doesn't look all that happy to me. It looks bored." Violet sighed.

"Ha-ha! The Bored Platter!" Dash laughed.

"I wouldn't say it's bored, more like...calm." I commented and looked at the menu.

"I thought Vi would want a change of pace from drive-in food." Bob said.

"I like drive-in food." Violet deadpanned.

"Does this mean vegetables?" Dash asked worriedly.

"A balanced diet means vegetables, kiddo. Get used to it." Bob nodded as the waiter filled up our glasses with water.

"Good evening, everyone." I turned and realized that Tony was our waiter, Violet noticed too and happened to be drinking at the time and water squirted out of her nose and she begun coughing violently.

"Oh, no!"

"Is she all right?"

"Violet, are you okay?"

"Nothing to see here." She coughed, I winced and quickly grabbed a few napkins.

"Yeah, more napkins would be good." Bob said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"It happens all the time here. Mops it right up." Tony assured us and I raised an eyebrow.

"Normally, she doesn't ever drip like this." Bob added smugly. I glared up at him, this was not going so well.

"Would you like water, sir?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Yes, I would. This is my daughter...who you must know, right?" Bob said and gestured to Violet while I tried my best not to yell.

"God. Stop." Violet coughed.

"Hello."

"Violet."

"Hello, Violet." Tony waved and Violet gave a finger gun to him, hiding her blushing face.

"Hey, Vi, say hi to..."

"Don't push it, Dad." Violet muttered and Dash waved Tony over.

"I'm Dash, her little brother." He piped, holding out his hand and I have a small wave.

"I'm Mira."

"Hello." Tony said, shaking Dash's hand.

"Mmm. This is really good water. It's very refreshing. Spring water, is it?" Bob asked, holding up the cup.

"I don't know, sir. I think it's tap." Tony shrugged.

"Well, it is very good. Excellent tap." Bob said and Violet stood up.

"Excuse me." She said and walked to the rest rooms.

'Mira, please don't follow me, I need to be alone.' She added in me head.

'Okay, come back when you're ready.' I thought back.

"Well, nice to meet you." Tony said and walked off.

"Where'd she go?" Bob wondered.

"Mmm. To find a good place to be angry?" Dash suggested and I turned angrily to Bob.

'What. We're. You. Thinking!?' I screamed and Bob flinched until he realized it was just we.

'I was just trying to help...'

'I know you were, but this isn't something you can fix over night! What's done is done, as much as I hate to admit there's nothing we can do. I hope that Violet and Tony can start over, but forcing something to happen won't help. Especially when one of their minds are erased.' I explained and pretended to just be sitting quietly as I lectured Bob who sighed.

'I know...I'm sorry Mira...'

'Don't apologize to me, apologize to Violet.' I added.

"Will you please stop talking in your head. It's rude!" Dash whispered as he nudged my foot and I sighed heavily.

"Dash, sometimes conversations need to stay private. It's a part of life." I explained and Violet walked back to the table.

"Hey." She said simply and looked at her menu.

'Feeling better?' I asked hopefully.

"A little, but I guess that's normal.' She answered and we smiled. I sighed and picked up my own menu.

Hoping that the rest of the night would go smoothly.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, it's been a while! Sorry about that, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

So, anyway summer break has started for me and I hope to get this story done before it ends fingers crossed. As always, please review! I'd love to know what you guys thought about this!

Omar Garcia Jr (Guest): Well Violet wasn't happy when Tony didn't give her an excuse. She was really looking forward to the date. Also, here's the next chapter and I'm excited for Toy Story 4! Please no spoilers, for me or anyone else. ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Outside the Box

Chapter 6: Outside the Box

(Mira's P.O.V)

"Ug, I'm starting to sympathize with Dash about his math homework. Some of these problems feel impossible." Violet groaned as she struggled through her current problem.

"Do you want me to pass you some of the notes?" I offered.

It was early in the morning and after the events of last night, we needed a distraction. Unfortunately we also had to get our homework out of the way. Though it was hard to concentrate when you are still thinking about last night.

"Yeah, sure." Violet muttered and I passed her a couple papers. We worked once more in silence until I heard something and looked up from my work.

"Violet, do you hear..."

I was cut off by something zooming through Violet's close door and it growled at us menacingly. Violet screamed, and quickly ran off, as I lunched for the creature and tackled it to the ground.

It was Jack-Jack!

I quickly pulled him up to my chest and rushed out of the room and saw Violet running into Bob's arms, screaming in terror.

"What the heck is that?" She cried as I appeared on the top of the stairs and quickly used my powers, making Jack-Jack listen to relaxing music and he quickly revered back to his original form and I sighed in relief.

"Jack-Jack has powers?" Violet gasped as Bob walked over to me.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"You knew about this?"

"Yeah."

"We both found out the same night." I explained as we walked down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Violet demanded.

"I don't know." Bob sighed.

"We're your kids. We need to know these things. Mira knew!" Dash insisted.

"There was a lot going on, it was the same night Tony rejected Violet, and you were struggling with your homework." I said as I pounced Jack-Jack playfully.

"Did you tell Mom?" Violet asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your mother is not..."

"You'd want us to tell you, wouldn't you?"

"Why would you not tell Mom?"

"Because I didn't wanna..." Bob groaned softly. I don't think he's gotten much sleep lately. That can't be good.

"What?"

"Uh guys?" I tried to stop them but they weren't focused on me. I set Jack-Jack in his play pen and walked over with the others.

"Come on, man."

"Because it's not the time."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Guys..."

"So uncool!"

"Because I'm formulating, okay?!" Bob exclaimed and we all froze in shock.

"I'm taking in information, I'm processing! I'm doing the math, I'm fixing the boyfriend...and keeping the baby from turning into a flaming monster! How do I do it?" Bob asked and we all glanced at one another.

"By rolling with the punches, baby! I eat thunder and crap lightning, okay? 'Cause I'm Mr. Incredible! Not Mr. So-So or Mr. Mediocre-Guy. Mr. Incredible!" He exclaimed.

'Okay, we have a problem.' I thought to Dash and Violet.

"We should call Lucius." Violet said simply.

"No. I can handle it. There's no way I'm gonna..." Bob was coy off by Jack-Jack sneezing and phasing through the roof. Bob quickly ran after him and burst through the glass door, screaming and caught Jack-Jack before splashing in the pool as we rushed behind him.

"Dada." Jack-Jack babbled as Dash held up his hands for high fives.

"I'm calling Lucius." Violet repeated and walked back inside.

"That would be wise. I'll grab a towel." I added and followed her inside. Once Lucius arrived, Jack-Jack was playing with a toy while we all were staring at him.

"Looks normal to me. When did this start happening?" Lucius asked.

"Since Helen got the job." Bob answered.

"I assume she knows?"

"Are you kidding? I can't tell her about this, not while she's doing hero work!" Bob exclaimed.

"Mama!" Jack-Jack crawled over to the t.v, which was playing a special about Elastigirl, and pointed at it happily!

"Girls, come on. Leave the saving the world to the men? I don't think so."

"Mama!" Jack-Jack cried again and Bob turned off the t.v.

"I've got to succeed! So she can succeed. So we can succeed!" Bob said making wild gestures with his hands and placed on of Lucius' shoulder, who moved it away.

"I get it, Bob! I get it. When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"Who keeps track of that? Besides, he's a baby. I can handle it, I got this handled." Bob assured him.

"So, you good then? You got everything under control? Right?" Lucius asked.

"I'd more worried about his health. Lack of sleep never does anyone good. Trust me, I know." I commented and we turned to the couch and Jack-Jack suddenly vanished, dropping the remote he was chewing on.

"What the...?!" Lucius cried and we all heard babbling echoing through the house.

"And...here we go." I muttered.

"Cookie! Cha Cha want a cookie? Num-num cookie? Cha Cha wanna num-num? Num-num cookie! Cookie!" Bob called out and waved a cookie in the air while holding a cookie jar in the other arm.

"You're not...!

"Cookie!"

"Oh, my God!"

"Cookie!"

"Dada! Dada. Dada." Jack-Jack finally reappeared on the counter and reached his hands out for the cookie.

"Whoa. Okay! Okay. So, he can still hear you from the..."

"From the other dimension, yeah." Bob sighed heavily.

"That is freaky. I mean, that's not like..."

"Not like our other kids. No, it is not. Full powers, totally random." Bob said, finishing his friends sentence as Jack-Jack finished the cookie.

"So now, he's what? Is he good?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you'd think so, right? Obviously, I can't keep giving him cookies!" Bob growled.

"Uh-uh?" Jack-Jack sputtered in confusion.

"But if I stop..." Bob closed the jar and pulled it away, causing Jack-Jack to growl and change back into his monster form.

"Ahhh! He is freaking! Again, he is freaking!" Lucius cried and the youngest attacked Bob and started biting his arm.

"No biting the daddy!" Bob said and just simply pulled him away as he kept attacking.

"What the...?"

"No biting!"

"No, bad Jack-Jack!" I exclaimed and quickly grabbed him and he struggled in my grasp before his laser eyes shot out and nearly hit Lucius.

"Whoa, what!?"

"Come on, no shooting lasers!" I exclaimed and got and idea to tickle his feet, that ended up making him revert back to his normal self.

I sighed and put him down, but he then decided to erupt in flames. Causing everyone to scream and Lucius quickly blew some ice at him cooling him off and he giggled happily raising his arms up and Lucius made a sphere of ice that Jack-Jack floated up to grab and started licking away at it. Later Lucius and Bob were sitting on the couch with Jack-Jack finishing up the ice sphere and lifted his hand up for another, which was given to him.

"Okay." Lucius sighed.

"I think I just need a little bit of me time. Then I'll be good to go." Bob moaned.

"Oh, you need more than me time, Bob. You need major life realignment on a number of levels. Starting with baby superfreak here! You need some solid outside-the-box thinking." He said and Bob looked at him all knowingly.

"Kids, I'm going to Eden's!" He said and picked up Jack-Jack and started heading out the door.

"Wait, what?" Dash called after him.

"I'll be back later." Bob assured him and walked out the door.

"Do you know what he's doing?" Violet asked me.

"Eden should be able to give Jack-Jack a suit that will help him adjust to his powers." I explained.

"Ah." Violet and Dash chorused.

Lucius went home soon after and we all hung out with one another. I mainly washed the dishes so Bob wouldn't have to, Violet cleaned the kitchen floor, and we managed to call in a guy to fix the glass door that Bob broke through. Dash made up a story about a giant bird chasing him for a slice of bread that crashed through. I'm not sure how much of that the guy believed. He didn't ask question. The sun was going down and it was late as I helped Dash finish his homework and settled into the couch next to Violet who was reading.

"Hey, any word from Bob?" I asked.

"No not..." She was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey, Vi. Hey Mira." Bob greeted.

"Welcome back." I replied simply.

"Hey. Where's Jack-Jack?" Violet asked.

"E's taking him for a little bit." Bob explained.

"Edna is babysitting?" Violet asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Bob said as he slumped down on the couch.

"And you're okay with this?" Violet question.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but yeah." Bob said simply.

"I'd never though Eden would be the type to babysit." I commented.

"I wanted to say something to you, Vi. I'm sorry about Tony. I didn't think about Dicker erasing his memory, or about you having to pay the price for a choice you never made. It's not fair, I know. And then, I made it worse at the restaurant by trying to...Anyway. Anyway, I'm sorry. I'm used to knowing what the right thing to do is, but now, I'm not sure anymore. I just wanna be...a good dad." Bob explained and I smiled as Violet walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You're not good. You're super." She said sincerely, only to hear snores in response.

"Sounds like he finally can get some rest." I sighed as Violet took off his shoes and I git him a blanket. We left him on the couch and headed upstairs and I stopped.

"Violet, do you think Bob and Helen are upset that I haven't...Well you know...called them...uh..." I fumbled on my words, but Violet understood.

"That you haven't called them 'mom' and 'dad'?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah...I know I've been here for several months, but it's just...I don't know...I guess I just didn't call anyone that for a long...long time." I explained and Violet placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you do that when you're ready, I shouldn't have questioned it earlier...you heard my thoughts then didn't you?" Violet asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I can't help it sometimes." I shrugged sheepishly.

"It's fine, and listen you've been through a lot. You can call them...well you know, when you are ready. Not because others want you too, they understand. We understand." Violet assured me and I gave her a hug.

"Thanks, goodnight. Sleep well." I said and we waved goodnight as we entered our rooms for the night.

Author's Note:

Man, I'm sorry this took a while! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out real soon! I can't believe how far this story has come. I expect at least 4 chapters. Maybe 5 or 6. We'll see.

Also, guess who saw Toy Story 4! I really liked it! I hope you all get a chance to watch it as well!

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this and please, as always leave a review! It means so much to me. And don't forget about the Theme Songs! Make sure to emphasize that it's a theme song you're submitting too!

Now, let's go to reviews from last chapter!

amazing Zara (Guest): Aww, I'm so glad you liked it, thank you!

Omar Garcia Jr: Yep, that sums up the chapter alright! Thanks for not giving out spoilers!


	7. Chapter 7: House Under Attack

Chapter 7: House Under Attack

(Mira's P.O.V)

I'd like to think Bob slept well last night. Though we couldn't get him off of the couch, he laid down and was knocked out. Violet and I woke up earlier along with Dash, who insisted on eating in front of the t.v, and got some breakfast for Bob and ourselves.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked Violet, who was carrying the tray.

"I did, and thanks Mira."

"For what?"

"For talking me out of...Well you know..." She said and gave an awkward laugh. I didn't have to use my powers to know what she met.

"You're welcome." I said and Bob then woke up to the sound of the cartoon. Violet then put the tray down by him.

"I thought it was best to just let you sleep. Seventeen hours. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Super." Bob answered and we all sat down to watch the cartoon. The episode was pretty much over when the phone rang and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mira, darling! How long has it been!?" Eden exclaimed from the other line.

"Oh, hello Eden, it's nice to hear from you too. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. Tell your father that he can pick up sweet little Jack-Jack up whenever he's ready. The suit it complete and marvelous I may add!" Eden exclaimed happily.

I, however, froze in place. This was actually the first time I've heard someone to refer to Bob as my dad. It felt...well not weird, but it was something...different I guess. I do care about Bob and Helen, they'd done so much for me, so why do I feel off like this?

"Mira? Mira, are you still there?"

"What? Oh yeah! I-I'll pass the message." I assured Eden.

"Thanks darling. You're the best!" Eden thanked.

"You're..." The line cut off. "...welcome..." I put the phone down and walked over to Bob.

"That was Eden, she said you could pick Jack-Jack up when you were ready." I reported.

"Okay, thanks Mira." Bob said and got off the couch and walked to the door, grabbing his keys.

"You three stay out of trouble." He said. I watched him walk out the door and get into his car. I rubbed my arm for a bit before settling back into the couch.

Once Bob came back with Jack-Jack, who had a brand new suit created by Eden. Bob gathered us all into the backyard to demonstrate the features Eden gave the suit.

"Dada. Dada." Jack-Jack babbled and Bob leaned down.

"Ready? Laser eyes." Bob said and Jack-Jack's eyes lit up and green laser beams shot out from his eyes.

"Stop." And with that he stopped.

"Wow! Yeah!" Dash cried.

"Yay, Jack-Jack!" Violet cheered.

"Yeah, baby!"

"That was really amazing." I smiled.

"And that's not all. Watch this. Jack-Jack, blaster ready?" Bob said, picking up Jack-Jack, who got ready.

"Pew, pew, pew, pew!" Bob said and used Jack-Jack in a similar manner as a gun.

"No way!" Dash cried, running around Bob.

"That is crazy cool." Violet commented.

"I've never seen anything like it." I added.

"My turn. I get to blast him first!" Dash cried.

"Let me try. I want him." Violet said eagerly.

"I would like to try too!" I said. P

"Give him to me." Dash pleaded as we all reached for Jack-Jack.

Hey, I'm just demonstrating. No firing the baby around the house, you understand? This is potentially dangerous...and we're trying to teach him to control his powers, okay?" Bob explained and we all nodded suddenly the device Violet was holding beeped.

"Stop. See the screen." Bob said and we looked at it and Jack-Jack then vanished from Bob's hold.

"He vanished! That's really cool!" Violet smiled, holding the device out and walked around to find him.

"Okay, good. Use the thing. That's the current readout. Click it. See the readout?

Dimension four. See the shape? That's the room. See where he is in relation? So, where is he?" Bob asked and I looked at the device and noticed it highlighted a certain area.

"He's...there!" Dash called and pointed to the rock formation.

"Okay. Come out. Num-num cookie?" Bob asked and Jack-Jack appeared to grab the cookie from his brother.

"Yay, Jack-Jack!"

"Yeah, Jack-Jack!"

"That's really cool."

"Whose a super baby? You are!" I laughed, picking him out and flying gently with him. He babbled and I landed, handing him to Violet and then I noticed that the phone had rang and Bib left the room.

"Hello?" Bob answered by I could hear who else was on the line.

"What? What happened to her?"

"Whose he talking to?" Violet asked playing on the floor with Jack-Jack.

"I...I don't know..." I admitted.

"The ship at DEVTECH. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Bob said and hung up on the person.

"What's at the ship at DEVTECH?" Violet asked but received no answer.

"Lucius? Bob. Helen's in trouble. I need someone to watch the kids. Suit up. It might get weird." Bob said, we'll at least now I knew who we was talking to.

"Mira, do you know what's going on?" Violet asked as Jack-Jack played around.

"No, but something tells me it isn't good." I said as Bob came up in his Supersuit.

"I gotta go. I'll be home soon. Lucius will be here sooner. No firing the baby around the house, okay?" Bob explained quickly before leaving.

"What's at the ship at DEVTECH? And why are you in your Supersuit?" Violet asked, not like before got no answer. She then glared at the door and put Jack-Jack in his play pen.

'Mira, get your suit.' She thought to me and I looked at her in confusion.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes! Hurry!' She thought and I nodded before rushing upstairs and getting my suit on as quickly as I could before flying down to Helen and Bob's room were Violet was getting everyone else's suit.

'Dash, put the remote down, your not summoning the car.' I ordered in Dash's head, he groaned and noticed Violet.

"Is that Mom's supersuit?" He questioned.

"She may need it. You never know." Violet said simply.

"What's going on?" Dash asked.

"I don't know, but Dad called Lucius after getting a call about Mom...and then left." Violet explained.

"I thought you renounced superheroes." Dash said smugly.

"Yeah, well, I renounce my renunciation." Violet then tossed Dash's suit on the bed.

"Put that on." She ordered and Dash zoomed out and came back wearing the suit and posed playfully the doorbell then rang and Dash ran to answer it only to see it wasn't Lucius, but six heroes wearing glowing masks. I quickly went into their minds to figure out who they were.

"Hello there, little fella." The one with blue hair said.

"Hello." Dash said nervously. My eye then widened.

'I can't read their minds, those devices are blocking me!' I told my siblings. Dash then tried to back away.

"You kids aren't safe. The Deavors sent us to take you..."

"Well, isn't that redundant? The Deavors just sent me here to guard the house. 'Cause the kids aren't safe." I sighed in relief when Lucius walked up and I could clearly hear his thoughts.

'Lucius, something's wrong, I can't read their minds.' I explained. He nodded to me before turning to the others.

"I get it, managerial screw-up. Tell Winston I handled it. You understand, Ms..."

"Voyd." The leader said and Lucius clenched his fist.

'Dash, forget what I said earlier, summon it.' I told Dash.

'Yeah, I already did.' Dash thought back and I sighed inwardly.

"Ms. Voyd. Drive safely." Lucius attempted to close the door but Voyd stuck her foot out.

"The thing is, he wants us to bring you, too." She said.

"Hey." Lucius then blasted them with his powers. Incasing them in ice and slammed the door.

"That isn't gonna hold them long. Dash, grab the baby!" He exclaimed and he rushed to do so, and I noticed outside that they broke out of the ice.

Not good.

Once Dash had Jack-Jack, we attempted to run but the super with electric powers stopped us forcing us to turn around.

"Whoa!" Violet cried and we then slid down Lucius ice.

"We gotta get to my car!" Lucius cried as he blasted several villains. Dash started running, but ended up going into portals.

"What? What's going on?" He asked and Voyd then appeared.

"Little fella!" She cried before being shot by ice.

"Look out!" I cried to Violet as the electric guy tried to zap us, but she used a field to protect me, Dash and Jack-Jack.

Lucius was unfortunately caught in one of the Supers grip. She was huge! Possibly even stronger then Bob. I then noticed that the field was getting smaller and noticed another one of the Supers was causing the field to get smaller. I then closed my eyes and tried my best to get in his head.

'Stop crushing us! Stop crushing us! Stop crushing us. STOP CRUSHING US!' I pleaded, but it felt as if my thoughts were hitting a brick wall. Violet screamed in agony when suddenly the Incredibile burst in the house and knocked the super out, allowing Violet to relax.

"It worked!" Dash cried happily. Lucius then used his powers to free himself and keep fighting.

"Incredibile, windows down! Dive in!" He cried and we all quickly went inside the car. Violet and me up front while our brothers where in the back.

"Incredibile, set voice identification. Loudly, say your names." Lucius said and we looked at the screen.

"Violet Parr!"

"Dashiell Robert Parr!"

"Mira Tiffany Parr!" I called and looked over to see Lucius fell through a portal created by void and got googled forcefully placed on his face.

"Lucius!" Dash cried.

"No!" I screamed, feeling his mind be blocked. He just growled at us like an animal causing us to scream.

"Incredibile, escape!" Violet ordered and the car backed up as Lucius attempted to freeze us and we sped off.

After a while of driving Violet has broken the silence.

"Incredibile, pull over." She said and car pulled over to the side of the road.

"Are you okay...?"

"We can't go to E's. You saw those goggles they put on Lucius. They were wearing them, too. They're all under someone's control. They've probably done the same to Mom." Violet explained cutting me off.

"I know, whoever created those devices was able to block out my power, believe me I tried to get through to them, but it was hopeless." I sighed and Dash scooted towards us.

"Okay. Bad guys after us. No Mom, no Dad. No Lucius. But we have our powers, this car...and... what?" He asked and we were silent, but Jack-Jack has used his power to...Well I can't explained what happened, but I can say this. We all have each other a confident look and Dash reached for the glove compartment and handed Violet and Jack-Jack their masks. I just smiled and helped Jack-Jack adjust his mask.

"Incredibile, take us to DEVTECH." Violet said and the car sped off.

"Hang on guys, we're coming." I said confidently.

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for taking so long, I feel really bad, but I recently rewatched Incredibles 2, so I have a lot of inspiration. Meaning that I might be able to get the next chapter out soon. We only have a few more to go. Yay!

Anyway, if you all recall the Echowave's theme song competition: LAST CHANCE! If you have created one, please Private Message me it. That way I can have them all organized. Or if you can't P.M me, put it in a review and MAKE SURE I can tell that it's a theme song you are submitting.

Okay? Great. If there's a winner it will be announced next chapter.

Also, please leave a review, I'd love to know what you guys think! Now, to last chapters reviews.

Omar Garcia Jr (Guest): That would be awesome if Mira became a cannon character. Though I find that highly unlikely. It's sweet of you to think it would be cool.


	8. Chapter 8: Seize the Ship

Chapter 8: Seize the Ship

(Mira's P.O.V)

The Incredibile sped off towards the docks and I was silently praying that we got there in time. We had to save everyone from...well, that's the scary part, I don't know who is behind all this. Whoever it is must be some sort of genius though, I'll give them that. I just hoped we could make it in time. Once we made it to the dock, the boat was already out to sea!

"Aw, we missed 'em!" Dash exclaimed in frustration and sighed. "Oh, I wish the Incredibile could follow that boat."

What Dash failed to notice at first, was that as he said that the Incredibile seemed to acknowledge that and the dial turned to activated water mode, apparently.

"What did you do?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Dash responded and the car backed up.

"What did you do?" Violet repeated.

"I didn't do anything!" Dash cried as the car sped off the dock and into the water, now in a boat mode.

"Wow, this car does anything I say." Dash smiled proudly.

"It'll do anything we say, Lucius allowed us to have voice identification." I commented as we followed the Devtech ship. Violet then pulled Jack-Jack in her lap and glanced outside.

"We didn't plan this well." She muttered.

"What do you mean? We're here, aren't we?" Dash asked, coming up to the front seat.

"Yes, we're here. We need to be up there." Violet explained and pointed to the upper deck of the ship.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to carry all of you without attracting too much attention." I added.

"Hey...What if the Incredibile has ejector seats?" Dash asked and the car revealed that it did have such things.

"Wait, what? No." Violet said, seeing where Dash as going with this.

"Yeah, baby!" Dash cried and eagerly reached for the button.

"No, don't say any more..." Violet ordered.

"Dash, let's think about this..." I pleaded.

"Max power! Launch!" Dash exclaimed and launched the seats. I flew up and followed them, Violet using her force field around her, Dash and Jack-Jack to protect them from the fall. I landed by them and Violet looked around.

"Come on." She urged and we rushed off. We quickly made our way to what seemed to be a storage unit. Dash then stopped and lifted up Jack-Jack while sniffing.

"Ugh! I think Jack-Jack needs a diaper change." Dash gagged before plugging his nose. Violet sighed and took off her pack-back.

"Well let's get to work before he lets everyone's noses that we're here." Violet huffed and we started to change him. When we were about halfway done the boat suddenly started to move and tilted, causing the mat Jack-Jack was on to slide. We managed to steady him, and finish changing his diaper as well. That when we got serious.

"We need to find Mom and Dad. Stay here. Mira and I are gonna search for them." Violet said handing Jack-Jack to Dash before turning invisible. I headed to the door as well.

"Wait! Who's gonna watch Jack-Jack?" Dash demanded and Violet reappeared.

"Suck it up. We won't be long." Violet said before disappearing again.

"I'll keep in touch with my mind, so if there is trouble you can tell us." I added opening the door.

"Wait. Wait, but, but wait!" Dash cried after us and Violet's head appeared.

"This is important. They are in trouble. It's up to us. To us, understand? Keep him amused but quiet!" Violet ordered and we rushed out of the room and split up.

I carefully floated above the floor so I wouldn't make any noise moving around. From what I saw, there wasn't any sign of Helen, Bob, Lucius, or the other heroes that attacked our house. Hope we have insurance for that. I carefully peaked around the corner and seeing no one was there I was about to keep moving.

'MIRA! I'm being attacked, and need back up!' Violet cried in my head.

'Where are you?' I asked and got a visual image from her head. I noticed that the super with the blue hair and the portal abilities was the one attacking her. Knowing that couldn't be good, I quickly noted where Violet was, and flew as fast as I could to her. Only to find that Violet kicked her off of the railing.

"Seems like you had this handled." I commented and quickly made sure she's alright.

"Yeah, thanks for coming though." Violet sighed.

"Did you have any luck finding everyone?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think they were heading to the signing. Come on!" Violet urged and we rushed off to find Dash and Jack-Jack. Once we reached him, I noticed that he was looking around worriedly.

"The mesmerized supers know we're here...but I found Mom and Dad...Where's Jack-Jack?" Violet asked noticing the youngest member of our group was absent. Das shrugged while I read his mind.

"Jack-Jack used his powers to get away." I deadpanned.

"You lost him? I gave you one thing to do!" Violet groaned. Dash's eyes the ,out up and he reach for the backpack.

"The tracker. Use the tracker!" He said and Violet took the screen out and we spotted Jack-Jack's figure in a sitting position, while going up.

"He's going up?" Dash questioned.

"He's in an elevator." Violet said in realization and Dash grabbed the screen and ran off.

"Let's go!" Dash cried and we rushed after him. We made it to an elevator and it went up. We stood silently as we waited for our floor. I was hoping that Jack-Jack didn't already run into the other Supers, or any unwanted company. Once the elevator stopped, and the doors behind us opened revealing Jack-Jack whimpering, while being on fire.

"Holy cow!" Dash cried and we ran in while the screen was going nuts.

"I know he's on fire. Just put him out!" Violet exclaimed and pressed a button on the screen, causing purple foam. Jack-Jack giggled and Dash ran up to the door window.

"They're coming." He warned and I slightly panicked before Violet's eyes widened.

'Quick, everyone in the vents!' She urged and we quickly hid inside the cramped space and all the villains seemingly appeared in the kitchen. Meanwhile Jack-Jack was playing with the screen.

'Is it okay to give him that?' Dash thought.

'I wasn't hearing any better ideas.' Violet snapped back. Suddenly, Jack-Jack giggled happily and the laughter echoed through the vent. I held my breath in hope that no one heard it.

I was wrong.

Suddenly the sides of the vent started to get crushed together on one side and the same happened to the other side.

"No!" We all cried as the vent walls around us started to condense together. Jack-Jack started crying in fear. As the walls kept getting smaller, when suddenly he was getting bigger. I couldn't believe it all first until he destroyed the vent and it collapsed down. He was particularly ten times his original size.

"Come on, Jack-Jack." Dash urged and Jack Jack suddenly broke the device connected to his suit causing him to cry.

"I know they say kids grow up fast, but this is ridiculous." I muttered.

"We have to go. Cookie num-num?" Violet offered. Jack-Jack stared at it before slapping it away.

"Mama, Mama." He cried and bust through the wall, the outlines of himself getting smaller and smaller.

"Come on!" I urged and we rushed after him. Suddenly the holes had gotten extremely small and we could barely get through.

"I see him. He's getting away!" Dash cried, peaking through the hole.

"Stand back." Violet then used her force field to make the hold bigger. We ran through and nearly caught Jack-Jack, until he went through a wall.

"Darn it!" Dash exclaimed.

"He's heading for Mom." Violet said and we followed her.

"We better figure out a plan to get those goggles off. If not, we could be in serious trouble." I said worriedly.

"Don't worry, we can make it!" Violet assured me and we ran into the control room.

"Mom and Dad." She cried.

"Uncle Lucius?" Dash asked and they attempted to attack us, but Violet put her field up, as Dash held Jack-Jack.

"My mama." He gurgled and floated through the forcefield to Elastigirl.

"Jack-Jack, no!" We cried in fear as he floated to her hands. He smiled happily before frowning and used his powers to dislodge the goggles and that seemed to be enough because she seemed to come back in realization. Mr. Incredible and Frozone then attempted to grab her and she sighted before rushing to us.

"Hold Jack-Jack." She said quickly and handed Jack-Jack to us before managing to get the goggles off of the others. Mr. Incredible then stood in a defensive position.

"No!" He yelled.

"Hey, it's me!" Elastigirl cried.

"Yeah, that's what I thought last time." Mr. Incredible said. Elastigirl then turned to us.

"Kids, what are you...You came for us?" She asked and we looked away.

"Don't be mad." Violet pleaded and, to our surprise, Elastigirl pulled us all into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, how could I be mad? I'm proud." She said sincerely as we returned the gesture.

"Not to break up a tender moment, but where are we?" Frozone asked.

"Is this DEVTECH's ship?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Evelyn Deavor controls the Screenslaver...and until a second ago, us. Where's the crew?" Elastigirl explained and I looked over to the side.

"Uh...behind you." I pointed and they turned to see several unconscious crew members.

"Collision detected. Correct course." A robotic voice spoke.

"Uh-oh. Did I do that?" Mr. Incredible questioned.

"Mom, the suit? Try this." Violet said handing Elastigirl her real suit. Once she was changed the adults seemed to be still in confusion.

"Why are the kids here? You didn't go to the house?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"I went to the house." Frozone defended and turned to us. "You didn't escape? How did you not escape?" He asked us.

"Hey! We just saved you!" We chorused.

"Escape? Escape from who?" Mr. Incredible asked and a portal appeared and several of the supers appeared.

"Those guys!" Frozone exclaimed and we quickly rushed in several directions.

"What the...? Jack-Jack has powers?" Elastigirl asked in shock, and I turned to see Jack-Jack in his monster form.

"We know. Fight now, talk later." Mr. Incredible said and we all quickly tarted defending ourselves.

Violet used her force field on the electric super, car self to be electrocuted by himself. I mainly flew out of the way, I was keeping my mind busy to give everyone mental blocks so of the googles were placed on them, they wouldn't be effective. Jack-Jack seemed to get the memo that the googles were bad and aimed for those. Violet and I were then nearly blasted with lava until she covered us, unfortunately the lava was melting the field. We screamed until Frozone used his ice to save us and get the super free of Evelyn's control. We we're about to relax when Dash was grapes by an owl like super and I flew after him. The super was then hit with one of Jack-Jack's lasers and I grabbed Dash.

"You okay?" I asked and he nodded as I floated to the ground.

"Yeah thanks." He said and quickly ran around the super, causing him to twist his neck.

"Ah-ha!" He laughed and punched the googles off. We all then gathered back into the ship and everyone seemed alright, but I heard the sound of a jet and we looked up to see the ceiling seeming to lift off.

"Evelyn, she's escaping." Elastigirl gasped.

"Well, go after her. Finish your mission." Mr. Incredible urged.

"I can't just go! What about the kids? Jack-Jack, who's gonna...?"

"Mom!" Violet exclaimed and caught her attention. "Go. We've got this." She assured her and Elastigirl nodded understandingly.

"Voyd, Mira, come with me." She said and rushed off. I didn't hesitated to follow her along with the super, now Voyd, who created portals. We quickly rushed up the stairs to the top of the ship, only to see the jet taking off.

"We're too late." Voyd said.

"Get me up to the jet, Mira get ready to grab me." Elastigirl ordered quick and Voyd created a portal and we jumped through and Elastigirl nearly fell, but I reach my hand out and she stretched her arm to grab mine.

'Try again!' I called out to Voyd through her mind.

'Whoa...this is so cool...' She thought in amazement.

'Voyd!' I cried out and she focused.

'Right, right...NOW!' I saw the portal to inside the jet open up and Elastigirl paused her other hand to pull us through and sighed heavily.

'Okay, now what?' I asked.

'We find Evelyn, and you leave her to me.' Elastigirl responded and I nodded silently as we made our way to the jets cabin and lifted the hatch to it, unfortunately, Evelyn knew we were here.

"Welcome aboard, Elastigirl. Although we haven't yet reached our cruising altitude... feel free to roam about the cabin. Or just relax...and let the cabin roam about you." Evelyn said and jerked the ship around causing Elastigirl and I to be tossed around the jet and I groaned.

"Ahh, I see you brought Echowave's daughter. Or should I say Mira? You have quite a history." Evelyn commented and I gasped at the fact she knew me and I stood up to get her, but Elastigirl pushed me in a seat.

'Put that mask on right now!' Even in thoughts her tone was so stern that I obeyed her and took an oxygen mask, ones I failed to notice earlier. I helplessly as Evelyn used an oxygen tank of her own as Elastigirl stumbled towards her.

"You know what's sad? If it weren't for your core beliefs...I think we could have been good friends." Evelyn said and I turned to Elastigirl, who seemed to struggle more every second.

"At least...I have core beliefs." She retorted. I wanted to get up, but I was frozen in fear as Evelyn walked towards her.

"The reputations of superheroes are ruined. You will never become legal. Ever." She said it satisfaction.

"Never?" Elastigirl asked in a dazed tone.

"No."

"Ever?"

"No."

"Not even a little smidgee-widgee?" Elastigirl asked staggering up and tapping the oxygen tank.

"Oh, Hypoxia. When you don't have enough oxygen, things seem really silly.

Things get sillier and sillier and then you die." My eyes widened, I couldn't let that happen.

'ELASTIGIRL! PLEASE, SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU CAN STILL STOP HER!' I pleaded.

"I don't wanna die." Elastigirl said, seemingly ignoring my thoughts.

'COME ON HELEN! YOU CAN FIGHT THIS! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US!' I tried again.

"Ah, nobody does. Really. Not such a bad way to go." Evelyn said and shoved Elastigirl down with her foot. I watched helplessly and suddenly ripped the mask off my screamed at the top of my lungs.

"MOM! DON'T LET HER WIN!"

Elastigirl then paused and grabbed a flare and shot it out the window, causing Evelyn to fly out. She rushed to pilots seat and, after taking a few breathes through the oxygen mask, turned the jet around and I staggered to the co-pilots seat and took some breathes of my own.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine and..." She paused and turned to me with a warm smile.

"...and you called me mom."

I looked back at her and smiled back. "Yeah, I did."

We then jumped out of the jet, after setting it to autopilot and Elastigirl launched herself and grabbed Evelyn, who struggled under her grasp. I flew after them and Voyd reached out through her thoughts.

'Elastigirl needs to make a chute!" Voyd thought urgently and I nodded as a portal appeared and we all went through, Elastigirl making a chute.

"Helen, Mira, Brace yourselves!" Mr. Incredible cured and I noticed that the ship was steered away from the city, but was still gonna crash.

"Crash positions!" Frozone exclaimed and we gathered around together as he created a huge ice wall, wheee the ship landed on safely and we all sighed in relief before Elastigirl...Mom turned to...Dad.

"I missed Jack-Jack's first power?" She asked.

"Actually, you missed the first 17." He corrected and Jack-Jack, as if on cue, changed into multiple doubles of himself and we laughed.

"Dad's been handling it." I said and everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at me.

"You...you called me dad." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah...I did." I said and turned to them all.

"Mom, Dad, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, you guys took me in and I've been so grateful for that. Thank you, and I'm sorry it took me a while to call you two that." I said and was brought into a hug by them and we laughed as several people cheered for us and I stood with my family.

Meanwhile, officers had handcuffed Evelyn and lead her away.

"The fact that you saved me doesn't make you right." She spat as she was pushed into a car.

"But it does make you alive." Mom responded.

"And I'm grateful for that." A man walked up, who I assume was Winston.

"I'm sorry, but she'll go to prison." Mom said.

"Well, I'm sorry she's rich and will probably get no more than a slap on the wrist." Violet responded.

"First of all, Violet, I like you. And who knows what the future may bring...but I have a good feeling about all of you." Winston said and walked away.

"Hmm. Good feeling." Dad said.

"Should we be worried?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"You guys got the next shift. I'm beat." Mom joked and took Jack-Jack. I meanwhile went over to Violet and Voyd.

"I saw what you did back there. That was incredible! No pun intended." Voyd said.

"Sorry I had to punch you." Violet apologized.

"Oh no problem. Oh hey, your powers are cool too! Love your hair too!" She said towards me.

"Thanks, your hair looks nice too." I smiled.

"Yeah, baby! My sweet ride!" Dash exclaimed seeing the incredibile, now covered in seaweed. He then gave up the remote to Dad and we all laughed.

Moments later I was with the other Supers and attended a court house where the Judge was looking over some papers.

"And in recognition of the extraordinary service they have demonstrated...the legal status of superheroes is hereby restored." He announced and we all cheered happily. I went over to Violet happily and gave her a hug.

"We finally did it!" We cheered and giggled. Then I got a little serious.

"There's still something you need to do." I said knowingly and Violet smiled back and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There's something we both need to do." She said.

Author's Note:

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! It's gonna hopefully come soon and man does school SUCK! I've been so busy that I haven't gotten much time to write. I was so lucky to get this chapter done! And I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Side note, I'm sure you've noticed the new covers for the fan-fictions. I can't draw to save my life so I used a neat app. I hope they look okay. The cover for this one is Mira in her disguise. (With the glasses Mirage gave her).

As always, please read and review! It means so much to me! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Omar Garcia Jr (Guest): One can only hope that will happen, and hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Mira's P.O.V)

Violet and I walked down the school's halls, and I took notice on how nervous she was. Though I didn't blame her.

'Don't worry, you're gonna do fine.' I assured her and she flinched slightly, before remembering about my abilities.

'Right...Thanks for walking with me, it means a lot." Violet replied and a placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Of course.' I thought and we soon found Tony by the stairs and sitting on the window ledge. He was working on something so he didn't see Violet or me yet, so I gave her a quick nudge and she walked over to him, and used her pencil to lower his book.

"You don't know me, do you?" She asked.

"No, I don't...Wait. Are you the girl with the water?" He started to asked.

"I'm Violet Parr!" Violet exclaimed, reaching her hand out and I laughed silently as Tony shook it.

"I'm Tony."

I smiled and watched them talked before leaving them alone. There was something else I needed to do.

(Third Person)

Mira walked to outside of one of her classrooms and took a breath before knocking on the door. She waited a moment and heard a response.

"Come in." Mira slowly opened the door and peaked inside seeing her teacher at his desk with several papers he was grading.

"Hi Mr. Bird, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked hopefully. Mr. Bird looked up from his paperwork and took off his reading glasses.

"Yes, come in Mira." He said and she walked in, closing the door behind her. "How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if there were still openings for the school newspaper." Mira admitted and Mr. Bird smiled.

"Yes, of course. We'd love to have you." He smiled then noticed Mira wasn't as excited as he thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Mira sighed.

"Well, I just never been part of a club before...due to my...previous living conditions. I usually know what to do, but this time I don't." Mira explained shifting her weight and clutching her books tightly to her chest in embarrassment. Mr. Bird smiled softly, seeming to understand.

"Mira, you don't have to know everything yet. You're still young, and will learn more as you go along. Even I don't have all the answers yet." Mr. Bird said simply and Mira looked down at her feet, still unsure.

"Listen, I think you'd be great at our school newspaper. Is there a position you'd thought of for you?" He asked and Mira thought for a moment.

"Well, I was thinking about editor. You know, organizing the final product." Mira explained and Mr. Bird smiled.

"That sounds perfect. So, I'll see you next meeting?" He asked and Mira nodded happily and turned to the door and opened it.

"Yes, I'll be there. Thank you Mr. Bird!" She waved before closing the door and Mr. Bird smiled fondly.

"You're welcome, Echowave."

(Mira's P.O.V)

I sat in the back seat of the car as we drove off to Tony's house. Violet had protested us all joining and, unfortunately for her, we all were here. We soon parked outside of Tony's house and he walked out. Opened the door and saw all of us in shock before he sat down.

"Tony, this is my mom." Violet began.

"Pleased to meet you." Mom replied.

"This is my dad."

"Oh, we've met." Dad laughed.

"And this is embarrassing." Violet grimaced as Dash held out his hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure." He joked goofily. I then tugged him back down.

"My little brother, Dash. And Mira, my sister."

"Hello." I waved and a toy was flung onto Tony.

"And the baby is Jack-Jack. I tried to limit it to one parent." Violet said, gritting her teeth at the last part.

"We're all going to a movie, too, Tony. Don't mind us." Mom assured him.

"We'll be sitting on the other side of the theater. Not watching you." Dad said and playfully winked and I giggled.

"He's kidding. They are only dropping us off at the theater. They have other things to do." Violet said sternly.

"So, you guys are close, I guess." Tony commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Violet nodded.

"We can get closer." Dad said and nuzzled Mom.

"Bob." She laughed. We parked at the theater, but soon a car sped by with men shooting guns out the windows we then all gave each other a knowing look. You didn't need to have my powers to know what we were all thinking. Violet didn't either and got a concerned look on her face.

"Stop! Let us out!" She exclaimed and shoved Tony outside the car and started handing him some money.

"Here, large popcorn, small soda. Save me a seat, center, about eight rows back." She then went back in the car and we drove off

"I'll be back before the previews are over!" She called and put her mask on as I took off my glasses. Dad then pressed a button and a new and improved Incredibile transformed and we sped off after the villains.

Together, as a family!

(Third Person)

Evelyn sat in the interrogation room. She was so close, so close to showing the world how weak supers make humanity. Now she was in a prison, getting ready for a trial that would not work in her favor.

Suddenly the doors opened and three men walked in. One was an officer, but the other two stood out. One was using a cane to walk, had a briefcase in the other hand and wore a black pendant. The last man had red hair and it was obviously combed back.

"Evelyn, your lawyers are here." The officer deadpanned, his voice seemed lifeless.

"My lawyers?" She asked, she knew her lawyer, and these guys weren't her lawyers.

"Leave us." The one with the cane said, more of an order then a request, and he waved his hand in front of the officer.

"Of course." The officer deadpanned and walked out. The door was closed and the red haired man placed some sort of device on the knob, no doubt locking it.

"I know you're a women of science Miss. Endevor, but a little magic goes a long way. Especially for hypnotizing you're victims." The one with the staff said as he sat down.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Evelyn demanded. She wasn't about to be bested by two men who had no business with her.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Riptide." The man then suddenly changed and was wearing armor instead of a suit and had a trident rather than a cane.

"Like you, I seek to destroy the heroes. But I've failed alone, I've been gaining allies from all over. And I don't mean just this world." Riptide explained.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn asked, rather on edge.

"Well, it'll be much easier to explain things further in a...well quiet area. That is, if you join us." Riptide said as he stood up and used his trident to break the handcuffs.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." He smirked, suddenly an alarm went off.

"We're gonna have company soon." The other man said urgently.

"Patience. Now Evelyn, those guards are gonna come in here. Are they going to see you, or an empty cell?" Riptide asked and reached a hand out.

Evelyn stared at it for a moment, on the one hand, she knew nothing about this man, on the other, his offer was tempting. Finally she heard some pounding on the door, signaling that the guards were here, and her decision was made.

"It's a deal." She said and stood up, sealing the deal with a shake of hands.

"Perfect. Allow me to introduce one of our allies. Syndrome." Riptide gestured to the other man, who now wore a mask and a suit with a large S on the front. Riptide then used his trident to create a portal.

"Ladies first." Riptide said and Evelyn stepped through the portal and appeared in a dark room. The guards banged on the door and the other two villains disappeared through the portal as they burst through the door. Looking at each other, seeing an empty cell.

"She's gone!" A guard exclaimed.

"How? And where did she go?" Another asked.

The portal closed as the other two followed through. Evelyn looked around and saw a prospector toy, a purple teddy bear, and elderly man, a grasshopper, a short man, a monster that resembled a spider, a robot that resembled a steering wheel and had a V in the center as well as four legs, a pterodactyl, a car with eyes on the front window, and a skeleton.

"Now let's change out of that. Orange isn't your color." Riptide said and snapped his fingers and Evelyn was back in her super villain outfit.

"Much better. We are finally ready. To claim what was taken from us long ago. And no one will stop us!" Riptide announced. Everyone cheered, including Evelyn.

"The heroes will fall. All shall bow before us; The Virus." Riptide laughed, and was joined by his allies.

TO BE CONTINUED...on PIXAR CROSSOVER, a story like never before!

Author's Note:

DUN DUN DUN!

I'm done! *collapses on the nearest couch* Man this story took way longer than I hoped. I had a lot to do along with it.

Hope you liked the extra scene with Mira and Mr. Bird. Do you guys know what his story is? Feel free to leave some theories in the reviews. I'd like to know what you guys think.

Anyway. I'm so happy you all enjoyed this so much and please read my other Pixar stories NOW, if you haven't already. They are important! Trust me. Though after reading the ending scene, you most likely gathered that.

If you'd like me to give you a Private Message when the first chapter comes out. Leave a nice review, and finish it with #AWPixar. First one to review is first I PM!

(Side Note: If you don't have an account here than I cannot do that. Sorry, best just to keep an eye out for it.)

So thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did!

Omar Garcia Jr (Guest): Hope you liked the ending, cause there is still way more to be told. ;)


End file.
